Once Upon a Time in Hollywood
| directed by = Quentin Tarantino | written by = Quentin Tarantino | produced by = Quentin Tarantino; Jeffrey Chan; Georgia Kacandes; Shannon McIntosh; Yu Dong; William Paul Clark; Daren Metropoulos | music by = | cinematography = Robert Richardson | edited by = Fred Raskin | distributed by = Heydey Films Columbia Pictures Bona Film Group Sony Pictures | release date(s) = July 26th, 2019 | mpaa rating = | running time = 161 min. | country = USA/UK | language = English | budget = $90,000,000 Box Office Mojo; Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019); Title summary and release info. | gross revenue = $372,668,412 | preceded by = | followed by = }} Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood is an American feature film of the historical drama and alternative history genres. It was written and directed by Quentin Tarantino. It was produced by Columbia Pictures and Heydey Films in association with the Bona Film Group. It was released theatrically in the United States on July 26th, 2019. The movie stars Leonardo DiCaprio as television-turned-film actor Rick Dalton, with Brad Pitt as his stuntman Cliff Booth, along with Margot Robbie as actress Sharon Tate. The film features interconnecting stories between the three main leads all set against the backdrop of the final days of the Golden Age of Hollywood. Cast Incomplete: This is only a partial list of the credited actors for this film. Notes * The actual title of this film is Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood, which redirects to this page. * This film is marketed as "The 10th film" by director Quentin Tarantino. This obviously does not include film shorts, or movies that he co-directed, or only directed a portion of. * There are a total of ninety-four credited cast members in this film, as well as dozens of uncredited extras. * Production on Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood began on June 18th, 2018. Principal filming concluded on November 1st, 2018. The movie was filmed largely in Los Angeles, California including parts of Hollywood, Simi Valley, and Universal City. IMDB; Once Upon a Time in Hollywood (2019); Filming locations. * The earliest screening of this film was in Hong Kong on July 25th, 2019 - one day prior to its U.S. premiere. * Once Upon a Time... in Hollywood grossed $41,082,018 on its opening day. It grossed $141,137,890 domestically, $231,530,522 internationally, and $372,668,412 over its entire run. * The central setting of this film is Hollywood, Los Angeles, California in the Summer-Autumn of 1969. * This is the final film work of actor Luke Perry. Perry died on March 4th, 2019 at the age of 52 following complications from two strokes. * This is the second film by Quentin Tarantino that Leonardo DiCaprio has appeared in. He also played plantation owner Calvin Candie in the 2012 film Django Unchained. Fun Facts * The fictional television series that Rick Dalton became famous on is called Bounty Law. * Rick Dalton played a heavy on an episode of Lancer. This was an actual television series that aired on CBS from 1968 to 1970. * Leonardo DiCaprio and Margot Robbie also worked together on The Wolf of Wall Street in 2013. Awards * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood was nominated for the category of Best Picture at the 92nd Academy Awards held at the Dolby Theater in Los Angeles on February 9th, 2020. Oscar.go.com; Latest News; Nominations. * Quentin Tarantino was nominated for the category of Best Director at the 92nd Academy Awards as well as for the category of Best Original Screenplay. * Leonardo DiCaprio was nominated for the category of Best Actor at the 92nd Academy Awards. * Brad Pitt was nominated for the category of Best Supporting Actor at the 92nd Academy Awards. Recommendations See also * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood images * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood characters External Links * * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood at Wikipedia * * * * Gallery Rick Dalton.jpg Sharon Tate 001.jpg Sharon Tate 002.jpg Sharon Tate 003.jpg Sharon Tate 004.jpg Sharon Tate 005.jpg Westwood Village.jpg References Keywords 1960s | 1969 | Actor | Alcoholism | Aircraft | Burn victims | California | Cowboy | Cult | Dancer | Dogs | Drinking beer | Flamethrower | Gunshot victims | Handgun | Hollywood | Horses | Immolation | Knife | Los Angeles | Los Angeles County | Pigs | Pregnancy | Profanity | Rats | Revolver | Seduction | Smoking | Smoking marijuana | Stabbings Category:American films Category:British films